Straw Hat's Journey
Straw Hat's Journey is an event composed of eight different islands. They appear successively, and each need more stamina than the prior one. This event occurred from June 6 to June 14 2017. The eight events are: *Straw Hat's Journey: Journey to Arlong (5 stamina) **Featuring Higuma, Alvida, Morgan, (Mohji, Cabaji, Buggy), (Django, Kuro), (Pearl, Gin, Don Krieg), (Hatchan, Kuroobi, Choo), Arlong *Straw Hat's Journey: Journey to Crocodile (7 stamina) **Featuring (Ms. Wednesday, Mr. 9), (Ms. Monday, Mr. 8), (Ms. Valentine, Mr. 5), (Ms. Goldenweek, Mr. 3), (Ms. Merry Christmas, Mr. 4), Mr. 2, (Ms. Doublefinger, Mr. 1), Crocodile *Straw Hat's Journey: Journey to Enel (10 stamina) **Featuring (Bellamy, Sarquiss), Nola, Yama, Satori, Shura, Gedatsu, Ohm, Enel *Straw Hat's Journey: Journey to Lucci (14 stamina) **Featuring Blueno, Kumadori, Fukuro, Spandam, Kalifa, Jabra, Kaku, Lucci *Straw Hat's Journey: Journey to Moria (18 stamina) **Featuring Taralan, (Cindry, Hogback), Absalom, Perona, Ryuma, Oars, Moria *Straw Hat's Journey: Journey to Magellan (22 stamina) **Featuring St. Charlos, (Kid, Law), Sentomaru, Marguerite, (Marigold, Sandersonia), Hannyabal, Magellan *Straw Hat's Journey: Journey to Akainu (25 stamina) **Featuring (Yamakaji, Bastille), (Hina, Smoker), Mihawk, (Sengoku, Garp), Aokiji, Kizaru, Akainu *Straw Hat's Journey: Anthology (40 stamina) **Featuring Shura, Gedatsu, Ohm, Oars, Mihawk, Aokiji, Kizaru, Akainu, Rayleigh, (Mohji, Cabaji, Buggy), (Django, Kuro), Arlong, (Ms. Goldenweek, Mr. 3), (Pearl, Gin, Don Krieg), Crocodile, (Ms. Merry Chirstmas, Mr. 4), (Ms. Doublefinger, Mr. 1), Enel, Kaku, Lucci, Kalifa, Jabra, Moria, Perona, Sentomaru, (Sandersonia, Marigold), Magellan, Hannyabal. Boss stage: Moria, Magellan, Akainu, or Rayleigh The key points about those islands are: * first seven are non-repeatable, after clearing they will disappear, unlocking the next one * last one can be cleared infinite number of times * all can drop story-mode characters, as well as cotton candy, cola, boosters and evolvers Despite the last event being 40 stamina, the difficulty is more like 30 stamina - most mid to high end teams should clear it without difference. The 40 stamina isle has nine stages: # evolver # encounter 1: Kalifa, Gedatsu, (Mohji, Cabaji, Buggy), (Ms. Goldenweek, Mr. 3), (Ms. Doublefinger, Mr. 1) # encounter 2: Jabra, Shura, (Django, Kuro), (Ms. Merry Chirstmas, Mr. 4), (Pearl, Gin, Don Krieg) # evolver # encounter 3: Ohm, (Marigold, Sandersonia), Perona, Hannybal, Kaku # encounter 4: Mihawk, Kizaru, Sentomaru, Aokiji, Oars # evolver # encounter 5: Crocodile, Eneru, Arlong, Lucci # encounter 6: boss - Moria, Magellan, Akainu, or Rayleigh How to beat Straw Hat's Journey (40 stamina) This is not a particularly difficult event, but it has a few learning moments. Anti-locket, anti-despair and auto-heal sockets help to speed things up but are not required. If you are new enough that you have trouble hitting consistent perfects/greats/goods, you will have some trouble with enemies that have good/great/perfect shields. Team building: you have lots of choice here. Most 2.25x and stronger captains will do well, as will the Legend leads. Take your favorite subs. Rainbow teams are recommended given you face all manner of characters, but mono-colors will do ok. This should be cleanable even with the newbie-favorite double HP Zoro team (do comment if you have been running this). Most enemies have low to moderate HP and will die after 1-2 turns of solid hits from a 2.5x captain-led team. GPU is helpful, but use him before the boss stages, as most are immune. You may want one damage reducer (Smoker, Alvida, Perona), and a burst setup to finish the boss. Enemies: Special note: remember that Elder Seahorses will lock for ~6 turns. Kill them before they get chance to act. Stage 2: Mohji, Cabaji, Buggy: CDs 1-3. Buggy will reshuffle your orbs to bombs and some other trash on each turn. Mohji attacks for 4,2k on CD=2 or 3. Cabaji attacks for 2,8k on CD = 2. Kalifa: Preemptive: ATK down for 2 turns. CD 1, ATK for 1,7k. <50%: clear special effects and puts up immunity. Easy, you should be able to take her out with 2-3 turns, taking minor damage only. Ms. Goldenweek, Mr. 3: MsGW will change your orbs to weak and attack for 1,4k on CD = 1. Mr. 3 has ATK = 3k, CD = 1-3, under 50% will lock two bottom characters for 4 turns (has no <20% triggers). Gedatsu: nothing special, ATK = 2,9k, CD = 1-3?, 2 afterwards, hits for 4,8k <50%. Ms. Doublefinger, Mr. 1: she will increase her attack under 50 and attack for 2k, he puts up a def up after 1 turn. Stage 3: Ms. Merry Chirstmas and Mr. 4: they have 2-good and 2-prefect shields. MMC has CD=1 and attacks for 1,4k, Mr4 has CD=4 and attacks for 6,9k. Take them out before they can do anything. Jabra: has a 3-great shield and no triggers. Cd=1, ATK = 1700. Shura: preemptively locks two non-captain characters for 5? turns. CD=1, ATK=1,45k. <20% will lock again and can lock captains? Django, Kuro: Kuro preemptively puts up immunity for 99 turns, hits you for 15% of health and attacks for 1,7k on CD = 1. Django attacks for 2,9k on CD = 2 (starting at 1-3), and will raise his ATK UP under 50%. Pearl, Gin, Don Krieg: DK has a 3 perfect shield, CD=3, ATK = 5,5k. Pearl has a moderate def, very low hp (20-30?), ATK = 4,8k, CD = 3. Gin has ATK = 1,6k and CD = 1. Stage 5: Marigold and Sandersonia: pre-emptive immunity for 3 turns, orb shuffle to include bomb, blanks and bother, despair captain for 1? turn. Sandersonia will usually have CD=1 (ATK = 1700), and Marigold, CD=2 (ATK=6,4k). Take them before they can attack. They have no health triggers. Perona: pre-emptive 3 turn total damage immunity outside specials/etc. 2nd turn: despair captain and friend for 1 turn and does an extra 1200 poison damage. CD=1. Attacks 1,6k. Ohm: preemptively lowers meat occurrence for 8 turns and cast immunity. ATK = 3,65k on CD = 2. Hannybal: has 3 body guard grunts. Upon defeat will resurrect at 50% HP and with +1 "cannot be defeated with normal attacks" 3 turn buff. Attacks for 1,6k on CD=1. Kaku: cd=3, preemptive def up and immunity for 3 turns. CD = 3, ATK = 5,5k. Stage 6: Mihawk: CD=1, ATK 3,5k. <20%: 15,5k damage. Take him out in 1-2 turns. Kizaru: CD=1. Puts up an 8-turn shield reducing damage from each hit to 50k. ATK=2900. Second turn will clear all buffs. <20% attacks for significantly more (20k). Don't get him under 20%, remember that your damage is capped. You will have to tank him twice, most likely. Sentomaru: pre-emptively puts a 2-turns 16 combo shield and caps damage to himself at 50k. Has a CD=3 and you should be able to kill him before he attacks. He hits for a decent amount with ATK = 6,7k on CD = 3 (under 50% for 13k and under 20% for about 20k?). Aokiji: pre-emptively puts up 2-perfect shield and special binds a random character for 3 turns. Keeps throwing small locks and special binds, also as health triggers, but for 3 turns or less CD = 1. Oars: starts on a high cd (3-5). Around 30-40% will enrage. Hits for a lot (10k+). Under 20% special deals 20k damage. Stage 8: Arlong: CD=1-3, attacks for about 8,5k. Under 50% will enrage and attack for 12,3k. Eneru: Preemptive immunity for 99+ and halves damahe for 2 turne. CD=1, attacks for 2,7k. Under 20% will despair your captain for 3 turns. First time upon death will resurrect to 50% health. He will not trigger despair upon resurection, but will throw it if under 20% instead of attacking (once), whether it is before or after resurrection. Crocodile: CD=2, preemptive 3 turns immunity and DEF-UP. ATK=~5700. <20-50%: attacks with special for ~8500. You can try to kill him with his DEF UP, or just wait for it to go away and then finish him off. You'll likely have to tank him 1-3 times. Lucci: pre-emptive for 20% of your health and orb shuffle with many empty/bother spots. CD=1, ATK ~2850. <20% on attack will hit for 99% of your health and bind someone? for 1-2 turns?. The 99% healt cut could be game over if you run into Magellan next without healing in the meantimeas he does preemptive poison damage of over 1k. Stage 9 (boss): Moria: pre-emptive immunity for 99+ turns, 3 turn 18-hit combo shield and sets CD=3. He attacks for 11.6k. <50% will ATK for a lot more (32k). Recommended: don't get him <50% while his shield is up, tank a hit (good time to activate a damage reducer), then finish him of easily over the next 3 turns. Akainu: pre-emptive: each turn you take 20% health damage for 99 turns. CD=3. <50% will enrage. Kill him before he attacks. Rayleigh: pre-emptive immunity for 99 turns, clears status effects, despairs captain for 2 turns. CD=1. ATK for 3,3k. <50%: ATK up (4.5k) for 5 turns, clears status effects, despairs captain for 1? turn or 3? turns if <20%?. Magellan: no health triggers. Pre-emptive: poison, hard perfect debuff. CD=2. After first turn, casts ATK UP and 1-turn immunity. Later casts short term damage reduction and paralysis. Keeps going in cycle. Category:Events